The internet has transformed ways in which people communicate. A promotional and marketing service may utilize the internet to provide consumers with available promotions related to products, services or experiences offered by providers that may be of interest. However, determining which providers to engage poses a risk. A promotion and marketing service may spend limited resources finding, engaging, maintaining and paying a provider. Some providers end up being a bad investment, because consumers may request refunds on the purchases of promotions related to certain providers. Research shows an extremely small percentage of providers cause a disproportionately large amount of refunds. For example, analysis shows that 7% of existing providers cause over 40% of refunds. Other research shows that 0.2% of providers cause 20% of refunds.
Applicant has discovered problems with current methods of using available information to determine with which providers of goods, service, and/or experiences, they should engage in a business relationship. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved the identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.